


BLUE BEAUTY

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Because Yuuji sent greetings to Karasuno's "blue beauty", but when they come to confront him for having flirted with the team manager, everything gets complicated."I wasn't referring to her! I was referring to your setter!"  He complained as he let go of the grasp of both minors.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	BLUE BEAUTY

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ today is February 22 in Argentina, so if it is my birthday, based on that I bring you a gift for you ~What is it? I wanted to make a story for every year I've been writing, so they will have a total of 6 stories lol   
> Hope you like it ~ if you want to interact, I'm on Twitter as @Lco_T_amo

Yuuji was sure that he could recognize a beauty just by giving him a simple glance, sometimes it turned out right and other times it didn't. I mean, the time he flirted with the girlfriend of one of his rivals had gone wrong, he could still feel his face burn at the memory of the hard slap they had given him that day.

He earned it, but he learned the lesson of that experience so later all he did was focus his attention on beauties who did not have partners. However, it was difficult to hold back his impulses to flirt with beauties.

Just like at this moment, he had in front of him the manager of Karasuno's team who was looking at him with so much skepticism, well, Yuuji had tried to sound as kind as possible but he was receiving several negatives and that was annoying a bit, it was just a phone number, he wasn't asking for marriage or something.

"Oh come on, it's not that difficult, right? You just have to give me the number "Yuuji complained as he was greeted by gray eyes looking at him indifferently.

"Sorry, but I can't give you the number" Shimizu replied calmly as she tried to get away from that pair that was blocking his way.

They had been in this way for a considerable time, where neither seemed to want to give in to the opposite, before any of them could say another word, a reddish blur crossed in front of them. Only to end up being a little red-haired boy.

"H-Hey, get away from Kiyoko-san!"Hinata demanded as he stood in front of that pair that was annoying his senpai.

At that, the pair faced him, looked at him seriously before a smile appeared on his face.

"Well, since your manager doesn't want to help me, maybe you could do it" Terushima mentioned as he put a hand on the other's hair. "All you have to do is give me the number-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the little boy jerked his hand away as he scowled at him.

"I won't help you! "Hinata spread his arms to try to cover his senpai, though it's not like he could do much. Even that, he didn't take his gaze away from the boy in front of him.

Raising a curious eyebrow at the redhead's words, Yuuji searched his pockets for a small piece of paper and then handed it to the shorter one.

"Well, whatever, since you don't want to give me your number, do me a favor and give my number to that **blue beauty** that this team" The blonde smiled before leaving with Kazuma, they didn't have much time to lose.

By the time they were both leaving, he could clearly hear the sound of paper tearing, causing Kazuma to end up laughing. After a night where most of the team mocked their misfortune, they were finally ready to face the others and achieve their victory.

"Damn, you are not lucky Yuuji-kun" the brunette mentioned amusedly while he leaned against a vending machine, waiting for his captain to buy his carton of milk.

"Oh shut up," Yuuji muttered as he practically stabbed the drink out of him, the shit machine had swallowed his change.

Before he could do anything else, he was forced to hastily get up from where he was, almost losing his balance in the process. "Oi! I almost fell over Kazuma!"

"Look, here comes your crush "Kazuma mentioned while completely ignoring the blonde's words, he smiled to himself when he saw how the aforementioned groomed himself excessively.

They both went to the gym entrance joining the rest of the team, where they were finally in front of Karasuno's team, where two of them were already looking at them as if they wanted to jump on him, he could clearly distinguish a " ** _Tanaka, Nishinoya_** " from from other members of the team, but that fell into the background as soon as hands held his shirt tightly by the bald man.

"So you were bothering Kiyoko-san?" Tanaka growled annoyed as he looked at the playboy in front of him.

"Huh? No, I just asked for the number- " Yuuji tried to explain himself before being interrupted by the shortest of the three.

"Don't lie to us, Hinata told us that you sent greetings to Karasuno's " **blue beauty** ", of course it's Kiyoko-san!" Nishinoya growled as he prepared to jump on the blonde.

"I didn't mean her! I was referring to your setter!" he complained as he released himself from their grip.

At those words, everything was silent for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Nishinoya inquired confused as he pulled away a bit from the opposite.

"I said blue beauty, the only one with blue eyes among you is your setter. The cute boy over there!" Yuuji explained as he pointed a finger at the jet blue-eyed who wasn't paying attention.

Of course he appreciated when a girl was cute and would even admit that this Kiyoko-san was quite attractive but he had been mesmerized as soon as he made eye contact with that pair of blue eyes that didn't seem to notice. Even when he winked at him it seemed so alien to him that he couldn't help but feel more drawn.

"Oh, is that so? Man you should have said it" Tanaka laughed as he tapped the blonde's shoulder.

"Exactly, sorry for attacking you like that all of a sudden" Nishinoya seconded as he scratched the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, does that mean I can have your setter's number?" Yuuji asked hopefully as he looked at said person without impudence.

"Of course, I'm sure Kageyama will be fine with that," Tanaka mentioned before feeling like a hand was placed on his shoulder with too much force.

"Kageyama won't be fine with that, the three of you talking about him like he's not there no" Sugawara replied as he squeezed his second-year student's shoulder, without losing his smile he did the same with Nishinoya. "Besides that you won't give him the number from one of our freshmen to anyone, especially the one from Kageyama."

"Suga-san b-but what does Kageyama think? "Nishinoya asked as he felt the pressure on his shoulder tighten.

Without having any kind of shame, he approached the jet completely ignoring the gaze of both teams. He smiled even more seeing how those pretty blue eyes were finally looking at him.

"Kageyama? Could I get your number?" He asked as he watched as the aforementioned blinked softly.

"Why do you want it?" Tobio asked as he looked at the person in front of him, he had a box of milk of the same brand that he liked, then he would go buy a couple of them.

"To determine where and when we will get married."

"I don't want to get married, I'm 15 years old."

"We will wait until you are 18."

"I don't think I want to get married."

"Can we exchange numbers?" Yuuji asked softly, seeing that the opposite didn't react to anything he said was making him nervous. So he nervously held out his cell phone, hoping the opposite would accept it.

"Does it have to do with volleyball?."

"Yes?"

"Okay" Tobio replied automatically.

While the jet was writing his number on the blonde's cell phone, he missed the way the opponent got considerably close, completely invading his personal space.

"You look prettier up close" Terushima mentioned as he observed each of the child's features.

"Thank you? "Tobio answered unsure before feeling how some lips hit him quickly, he could vaguely feel a tongue passing over his lower lip before finally separating leaving him slightly confused, the phone was gently ripped from his hands.

Dodging the bag that was thrown in his direction Yuuji didn't hesitate to run off with his team and then stick his tongue out at the silver-haired one, who was being grabbed by various members of his team. He smiled even more as he said goodbye once more to the cute jet.

"See you next Kageyama-kun!."

The moment his eyes detected how the jet fired him uncertainty with a slight blush on his face, he made up his mind. He wouldn't rest until he had Kageyama Tobio by his side, even if it meant having to endure the blows from Karasuno's vice captain.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I hope you liked it!It's 1am so when I woke up, I'll update!  
>  See you later ~


End file.
